


Together Forever

by ColeTReed



Series: Poke'Hunters [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has always wanted to leave the United States and travel abroad as a pokemon trainer.  Stuck until his eighteenth birthday due to his lame parents, he can at least revel in the fact that he’ll get a kick-ass pokemon to train for six years.  Can’t he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 25th, 2002

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Old Habits Die Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29126) by sweetsweetsweetie. 



(December 25th, 2002)

Christmas in New Jersey was of a particualrly snowy variety.  The streets, the sidewalks, and most of the homes were buried in an avalanche of snow.  

Thankfully, the Jones family in Apartment 321 didn’t mind being confined to their small apartment.  Staying warm and cozy beside their heated fireplace, the family was busily unwrapping gifts from one and another.

"Good grief Allison,this kind of weather just begs for some snow ice cream, wouldn’t you kids think?!" Michael’s father asked in his husky voice.  

The two children exclaimed a loud affirmative, as Michael’s mother Allison just rolled her eyes.  ”Yes Mitchell, that’s JUST what kids need on Christmas morning.  Thank you.  I’ll let you scrape them off the ceiling later!” she shouted jokingly, tossing a rolled up wad of wrapping paper in his direction.  

As Mitchell excited the front door with a large bowl, the sounds of a rambunxious Poochyena began barking at the door angrily.

"Shut it Rex!" Michael’s brother shouted, rubbing his temple in irritation.

Allison shook her head.  ”David, you should treat your pokemon better.  That’s why he likes Michael better!” she said in a demeaning tone, shaking her finger with dissaproval.

David just rolled his eyes.  ”No Ma, Rex likes Michael better because you didn’t GET me him till I was eighteen.  Then I’m gone to college for six months, and you expect us to BOND?  Hell, you might as well give the thing to Michael.” he said bitterly.

Mrs. Jones proceeded to slap him on the back of the head as she continued to clean the area of debris.

-

Sitting beside his, Michael was anxiously hopping up and down on his bottom.  Deciding it best to stay quiet during David and Ma’s argument, merely gripped his pajama pants tightly, trying to maintain a feigned politeness.

At twelve, the boy had curly red hair that was suffering from a horrible case of bed head. He had an average build for a boy his age, but was incredibly pale from lack of sunlight. Like most of the children his age in the United States, Michael would be stuck in his home until he finished his mandated state education.  A painful six more years before he could travel on any pokemon journey. He could have left at twelve with parental consent, but naturally, his parents weren’t near cool enough for that.  

_But they might be cool enough for the OTHER thing._

Noticing his mother cleaning, Michael put on a gigantic forced grin.  ”So, uh, Ma. Can I help clean up or anything?  We kind of made a mess, didn’t we!” Michael asked in an almost diabetic-inducing sweetness, motioning to the floor of discarded wrapping paper that he and his brother had torn through earlier. 

_Please please please please please!_

Mrs. Jones, however, was having NONE of that bullshit. She folded her arms, exhaling deeply. “Ok Michael, enough with the holier-than-thou crap. I’ll go get it for you.  You’ve done as I asked and not gotten into any trouble at school for a whole year.  So, I’m going to keep my end of the bargain.  Just like we promised!” Mrs. Jones said, trying to hide an eager smile behind a stern parental facade.

"YES!" Michael exclaimed as loudly as he could, leaping up immediately.

Charging through the cold hardwood floors of their apartment, he rushes into his surprisingly clean room and leaping for his desk. Sitting atop the highest shelf was a single poke’ball, though tinted a light shade of green instead of its typical red.

The object was a “starter” ball. Unlike the rest of the Poke’earth, the United States did not have socialized Pokemon programs, and children were responsible for obtaining their own starter pokemon using the said device. Which is why a majority of children in the US didn’t get their first pokemon until they traveled abroad to one of the more popular pokemon regions, and received one there.  Sadly, pokemon were for typically rich kids or people lucky to be born into poke’-related occupations.

However, with his own saved money from three birthdays, three Easters, and two Christmases, Michael had purchased a starter ball for five hundred dollars. Now all he had to do was find a pokemon that was level five or under, find a pokemon that didn’t resist capture, and the ball would catch the pokemon, guaranteed.

Michael grabbed the ball from his shelf and ran back into the living area, where his mother was carrying a large brown box. She sat it by Michael’s brother, who was just as entertained It was like the kind you packed with, bit enough for a…

"MA!  HOLY CRAP! YOU GOT ME A GROWLITHE! YES! YOU ACTUALLY GOT ME A GROWLITHE DIDN’T YOU?!" Michael shouted exuberantly.

His mother did not share his enthusiasm. “Now Michael, you know we don’t have enough money to be picky. I had to take what we got, and-“

Before she could finish, Michael ripped the top of the box open with a beaming smile. “YES! I’LL GET THE BEST DOG POKEMON EVER, AND I’LL MAKE IT BIG, AND STRONG, AND I’LL BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER-” he started screaming happily, but stopped as he looked into the box.

Sleeping there was not the Growlithe he had been begging and dreaming for since he was six years old. Nor was it any of the other pokemon he’d asked for. It wasn’t a Poochyena like his brother. It wasn’t a Scraggy. Hell, it wasn’t even a lousy Geodude.

It was an Eevee. Possible the smallest Eevee he’d ever seen in his life.  The female was quite literally half the size of a typical Eevee.

His beaming smile vanished into a frown of disappointment. “Ma..  What is this?  An Eevee?  That’s…  A girl’s pokemon.  And it’s…  TINY.” Michael said, with his voice almost quivering.

Mrs. Jones shook her head. “Michael, I know you wanted a canine pokemon or a fighting type like all the boys usually get around here, but… The shelter didn’t have any, and your father and I went every day since October to try and find one.  It was all Rattata and Pidgeys. But then last week, we saw this little Eevee get added. She was just hatched about a month ago, and her trainer abandoned her because she was a runt,” she said, petting the still-sleeping pokemon’s head. “I felt so sorry for the dear…” Mrs. Jones explained, turning up to face him.

David snickered, poking at Michael. “Eevee’s a GREAT pokemon Michael. You know, if you’re a sissy-girl that wants to enter contests!” he said, laughing loudly.

Shaking his head, Michael gripped his poke’ball tightly, ignoring his brother. “Can we take it back? I’ll take anything else!  Even a Pidgey can evolve and FLY. She looks like she can’t even battle!” he exclaimed, giving his mother a desperate look.

She bit her lip. “Michael… If we take her back, it’ll have been a full month for her.  And, she can’t survive on her own in the wild and just be released like the rest. They’ll…  Have to put her to sleep.” his mother replied, in a pleading tone.

He smiled, knowing exactly how to get based THAT roadblock. “Mom! It’s an EEVEE! Some girl will come by and adopt her no time flat! Then I can get-“

Stopping his enthused response with a quickly crushing face, Michael’s mother closed her eyes. “No. They won’t, because you’re right. This Eevee can’t battle, enter contests or use any moves that require running. She has weak lungs, and can barely do a tackle, let alone anything like a quick attack. So… The shelter lady said that she’d most likely… Die.  Since nobody would want her.” she said, standing up from her chair and looking at Michael with kind eyes.

The words washed over Michael’s face, and it crumbled. He looked down at the tiny, barely breathing body of the barely born Eevee. Even though it wasn’t the pokemon he’d dreamed about, Michael felt pity for the poor thing.  Just thinking of anyone abandoning such a defenseless pokemon made Michael grit his teeth and want to punch them where the sun don’t shine.

Allison gently picked up the still-sleeping Eevee, cradling it in her arms. “I know how much you love pokemon Michael. And I know how well you’ve taken care of your brother’s Poochyena while he was away at college.  You get straight A’s in your pokemon class, and are always studying about every kind of pokemon imaginable. I know you’re going to be a fine trainer as you grow up, and will raise this eevee to full health,” she said proudly, presenting the slowly awakening pokemon to her son. “Strong or weak?  That’s just a selfish idea that stupid people have.  Real trainers, the kind of trainers that will go far in this world?  They love all pokemon, no matter the challenge.  So will you be my big, strong boy and take REALLY good care of her for me? Pretty please? With a sugar on top?” she asked, batting her eyelashes in a way that only a mother could.

Reluctantly, Michael sighed, taking the tiny pokemon in his arms. The Eevee woke up, and a bright smile formed on its face.  He, on the other hand, was far less jovial in his newfound task.  ”Morning.  ’Sup?” he asked.

_Maybe it’s real quiet since it’s so sick.  That’ll be much easier to train._

"EEVEE!" it screeched happily, licking Michael’s face. The pokemon was incredibly affectionate, and excited to see a new face, virtually smothering Michael.

He groaned at the mopey display, trying hard to ignore his brother’s laughter in the background, or his mother’s loud “awws” combined with snapping of a camera. “Fine, whatever. Get in the damn ball already!” Michael yelled angrily, whopping the Eevee on the head firmly with it.

Eevee gave it an irritated, almost sarcastic look from the strike.  But it was short lived.  Enveloped in a red light, the level one Eevee soon found itself sucked up into Michael’s starter ball. With a single shake in his hand, the ball let out a loud click.

Allison clapped wildly. “YAY! Your VERY first poke’mon Michael! Aren’t you excited!? You’re a real trainer now!  I bet you can’t WAIT to show her off to all your friends!” she shouted.

Michael stared down at the green ball, which slowly began fading into its typical red coloring. “Yeah. Whoopdi freaking doo…” he mumbled boorishly, knowing EXACTLY how his “kind and considerate” friends were going to react.


	2. December 28th, 2002

_December 28th, 2002_

Michael stared at the outside snow slowly melting on the streets and sidewalks.

_Shit._

"Michael, honey! Gavin’s mom is on the phone! Would you like to go over and visit with your friends now that the snow is melted? They’re all REALLY excited to see your pokemon!" Allison yelled from the other room.

_Shit._

"EEVEE!" exclaimed the pokemon sticking out of the hood of his jacket.  It was tiny and light enough to virtually LIVE in the pocket of fabric.  IT was not, as he’d hoped, the masculine battle-hardened dog he’d hoped for.

_Shit._

Michael chuckled nervously. “That’s okay Mom! I’d rather spend time here with David before he goes back to college! We’re best buds after-“

"He’d LOVE to come over. I’ll have him bring his little darling pokemon too! That way she and Gavin’s pokemon can play together! They’ll be the best of friends, I’m sure!" he heard his mother say back to Mrs. Free, completing ignoring his say in the matter.

Resigned to his fate, Michael lowered his head. He silently fumed at his mother.

"Eevee?" asked his pokemon curiuosly.

With one hand, he grabbed Eevee from his hood, holding it directly in front of his face.

"Goddamnit. Why could you know at least ONE cool trick? All you can use is Growl and Tail Whip!" he shouted.

Unimpressed at his attitude, Eevee then proceeded to whip him with her tail and then growl at him. Neither hurt, though her growl did give him a mild headache from the reverberations.

"Yeah. Real fierce little pipsqueak, aren’t ya?" Michael asked rhetorically. Putting his pokemon down on the the floor, he sighed.

"Come on, let’s go get you some food. Trust me. You’re going to want your strength going where you’re going." Michael said gloomily, walking to his bedroom door.

"Eevee…" his pokemon mumbled sadly. It tilted its head, pouting.  It pawed at his legs in the manner that it had come to signal that she wished to be carried or be put in his hood.

Michael’s temper caused his nostrils to flare. “No. For the last goddamn time, NO! My hood is not your personal carriage, princess! I don’t care HOW cute Ma things it is, or how much you hate walking! I’ve had it! NO MORE!  You need SOME physical therapy you know!” he yelled, stomping his food to show his authority.

He saw tiny tears begin to form in the corners of Eevee’s eyes. The sight caused Michael’s breath to hitch, and a panicked look to strike his face.

"Oh shit! Don’t do it! PLEASE. OK, you can-"

But it was far too late.

Eevee let out a wail that would have likely woken the dead, with literal miniaturized waterfalls flowing from her eyes. The water stained the carpet, soaking Michael’s Xbox instantly.

Michael went to scoop her up and slam her into the back of his hood. “OK! FINE! I GET IT! I’M YOUR BITCH! QUIT WITH THE GODDAMN FAKE TEAR ATTACK! THE BUILDING MANAGER ALREADY THREATENED TO KICK US OUT TWICE!” he shouted.

A placated smile forms its way on Eevee’s face immediately, the tears drying up just as quickly as they’d been formed. “Eevee!” it replied smugly, snuggling warmly into the soft cotton.

Walking with a light lump resting quietly against his back, Michael made his way out of his room. Allison passed him with several armfuls of towels, having heard the commotion.

"Fake Tears again?" she asked knowingly.

"Yep." Michael replied in a simple fashion.

"You caved in and put her in your hood?" she asked in a humorous tone.

"Yep." Michael replied in the same tone.

She snorted.  ”Whipped at twelve. Congratulations Michael, you’re married!” Allison said, smiling with a cute glance.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well I’m not the one cleaning up that mess, now am I? I’ve got to go to that playdate you stuck me with! BYE!” he screamed, bolting from the apartment, grabbing a small bag of specialized poke’food sitting on the counter.

Allison sighed, walking into the now flooded floor of Michael’s room. “I bet the other mothers of trainers never have to clean up their child’s bedrooms after their pokemon made a mess!” she exclaimed angrily.

______________________________

Gavin’s house was about a ten minute walk from Michael’s apartment. Standing in the middle of a small chain of houses, it was an extravagant two floor home with an exuberant amount of work and polish put into it, both inside and out. Then again, being the gym leader of New Jersey certainly paid the bills. Which was why Gavin had a pokemon since he was ten, registered in his father’s name.

He sighed as he reached the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Play nice Eevee. No Fake Tear attacks, PLEASE.  Their hardwood flooring is worth more than our damn apartment" Michael pleaded.

Unfortunately, a light snore from his hood indicated his words had fallen on deaf ears.

Before he had a chance to wake her up, the door swung open, with a skinny boy Michael’s age standing there.

"Hey Gavin." Michael said, waving slightly.

"MICHAEL!" Gavin shouted exuberantly.

Gavin was Michael’s best friend since kindergarten. He was a little shorter and thinner than Michael, with sandy blonde hair that stuck up in every direction possible. In his arms was his prized partner, a Heloptile, an exotic pokemon for the United States, but very common for the Kalos region that Gavin hailed from.

"Merry after-Christmas!" he exclaimed happily, hugging Michael around the neck.

He groaned, ever annoyed at his friend’s lack of personal space. “Merry after-Christmas to you too Gav.” Michael said, pushing him back.

"YO!" screamed a darker voice from the back. Michael recognized the tone immediately of their older friend Geoff, who was fourteen to their twelve. Geoff and Gavin’s parents were good friends, and the boys had long since become inseparable over the years. With a lanky build, he had messy black hair, and the outlining of peach fuzz he wanted to turn into a full beard. Standing a good foot or two above the younger boys, Geoff had been a proud trainer for two years under his father’s tutelage, raising a wide variety of pokemon. Like Gavin and his pokemon league connection, Geoff’s father had been an ex-member of the Elite Four representing the southern region of the US.

Michael waved. “Hey Geoff!” he said nervously, knowing he would be the one to worry about on this day.

Entering the interior of the home, Michael threw his things on the nearest table, taking a seat on the floor with his friends in the living room. Gavin’s pokemon rushed over to one of two plates of pokemon food, returning to his previously interrupted meal. Quickly, Michael felt two pairs of eager eyes were watching his every move.

_Dammit._

Unable to delay the inevitable, Michael cocked his head back, bumping Eevee’s back. “Wake up princess, nap-time’s over!” he begrudgingly ordered.

Poking her head out, Eevee appeared beside Michael’s head. “Eevee?” she asked curiously, yawning soon after.

The room went deadly silent. Except for the munching of Gavin’s Heloptile and the soft purring of Michael’s Eevee, none of the other boys said a word.

Gavin put on a smile. “Oh. I though you said you asked for a Growlithe? Wasn’t that the plan? Not that Eevee’s not a-“

Unable to stifle himself any longer, Geoff let out the world’s loudest laugh, falling off the couch and rolling around. “JESUS CHRIST DUDE. THAT FUCKER IS TINY!” he laughed, now resorting to wiping away the freshly falling tears of laughter. “DUDE, YOUR POKEMON IS MANLY AS DICKS! CAN’T WAIT TILL YOU… TELL US… HOW MANY PRETTY RIBBONS YOU’LL GET IN CONTESTS!” Geoff screamed, hardly able to get out complete sentences from the laughter.

Michael and Eevee exchanged an equally irritate expression. “Well princess, that’s Geoff. You can hate him, I know I do. If you knew bite, I’d have you use it on him. Daily.” he said in an irritated glance.

"Eevee." she replied snidely, nodding to Michael.

"I think she’s cool!" Gavin said, petting her head gently. 

His pokemon responded far more favorably to Gavin, smiling happily.

"That’s Gavin, my best friend. He’s a good guy, and probably the only person I’d trust you with." Michael explained brightly, yelling above the still squealing Geoff.

But after Geoff calmed himself and the introductions were complete, a fire grew in Gavin’s eyes. He recongized that look. It was the same look that Gavin’s father would get during his television spotlights.

"Let’s battle Michael! I’ve been waiting ALL DAY for this!" Gavin exclaimed, motioning out back to the outdoor pokemon arena his father used for training. "Heloptile is strong, but I bet Eevee could keep pace, since her species is really fast!" he yelled.

Michael looked down to the floor, and his pokemon had a panicked look overcome her face. He shook his head immediately. “Eevee can’t battle. She was the weakest of her litter of eggs, so Eevee was born with weak lungs. Running makes her really winded, and I’m sure she’s got asthma.” he said.

Geoff slapped his own face. “You’re shitting me. Not only did you get the sissiest pokemon imaginable, but it can’t even fucking battle? JESUS.” he muttered unbelievably.

Sympathetically, Gavin leaned down to pet the still fearful Eevee’s head. “Aww, poor baby. I’m sorry!” he said in a genuine sincerity.

A loud huff left Geoff’s face. “Oh COME on. Just make her battle. She’s a pokemon! How bad could she get!? I bet she’s faking, and is just really lazy! Make her fight ME. I’ll bring the battler out of her!” he shot out, giving Eevee a particularly dark look.

Eevee’s usually tough and snarky demeanor fell. Her ears dropped to their sides, and she immediately moved behind Michael after hearing Geoff’s words. Michael sensed her fear immediately, and shot Geoff an angry look.

Michael picked her up, stuffing Eevee back into his hood where he knew she felt safest. “Sorry Geoff, but no. Not now, not ever. Eevee’s obviously scared to death of battling, and I wouldn’t want her to anyway. I’m her trainer, and I have to do what’s best for her health and well being. Even if it’s not what I might want. THAT is what makes a good trainer.” he said, lecturing Geoff with a stern voice.

Out of his line of sight, Eevee popped her head out of the hood, eyes staring at Michael proudly. His pokemon’s fear evaporated, and she felt her anxiety wash away from her trainer’s brave words.

Pouting, Geoff groaned. “Oh COME ON Michael! What good is a pokemon if it can’t battle?! I mean, seriously, what the fuck are you going to do with that thing? You obviously can’t take it with you when you leave the states! It would take up a slot in your party! She’s USELESS.” he exclaimed, putting emphasis on his last word.

An uncomfortable shift in Michael’s hood makes his blood boil immediately.  "Oh fuck off Geoff. It’s not her fault she was born that way! I’ll teach her support moves so she can help my party out of battle. NO pokemon is useless you dumbass!" he shouted back.

Geoff just rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude. Your pretty princess pokemon is lame. Ma and Pop really fucking screwed you over. Five hundred bucks down the drain for that worthless piece of-“

"Heloptile, use discharge!" Gavin ordered.

Obeying immediately, the tiny lizard pokemon let loose a gigantic surge of electricity, striking Geoff and shocking him painfully. He was quickly burned to a crisp with his clothes blackened like charcoal, and he falls to the floor, groaning dramatically.

Thankfully, humans had long since evolved to withstand the near comically overpowering nature of pokemon, or Michael would have been actually worried about his friend’s exposure to such high levels of voltage.

Though that didn’t stop Michael from blinking several times, shocked at the now extra crispy display before him. Though Eevee was far more jovial, laughing loudly at Geoff’s unfortunate state of affairs.

Gavin bowed to his pokemon. “Thank you B, you can go eat again.” he instructed. Heloptile did as he was told, waddling back over to his bowl of pokemon food and gobbling it down. Turning back to Michael, he clapped his hands together. “Sorry about Geoff. He’s SUCH an asshole about pokemon, and only wanting to train the strongest he can find. I’m sure it’s all about his dad being an ex member of the Elite four, and he’s real stressed out about following in his dad’s footsteps.” Gavin explained, rolling his eyes in disgust.

Sighing, Michael shook his head. “Yeah, well, I’ think I’m just going to head out early. I’d rather not be here when Geoff wakes up. And I don’t want Eevee feeling any worse than she already is.” he explained, scooping up his wallet from the table and making his way to the front door.

"Okay Michael! I don’t blame you. But we should hang out when Geoff’s not around. I think Eevee’s adorable, and you two are PERFECT for each other." he replied, waving goodbye as Michael exited the house.  
_____________________________________

Michael and Eevee had stopped at the nearby pokemon park on the way back home. Despite the snow still thick on the ground, it was fully packed with people.

A Growlithe playing fetch with a group of happy kids. A Mightyena and his owner doing battle with a wild Pachirisu, trying desprately to capture it. A loving couple sharing a fast gallop around the track on a Rapidash with blue flames.

All of them incredibly active and playful. Looking like they would have a good time. Kind of like Gavin and his Heloptile, who played tag and catch all damn day.

"Eevee!" his pokemon exclaimed, nuzzling in his lap. She was trying desperately to climb into his inside of his hoodie for warmth, not particularly fond of the outside weather. Much like she wasn’t particularly fond of walking or being active.

He eventually gave in, unzipping his hoodie and letting her hop in to snuggle against his chest. Before he knew it, Michael could hear her snoring within only a few minutes. Looking down at her, he couldn’t help but frown.

_We can’t play fetch. You get tired from walking around in my hood. You can’t battle. You can’t use attacks. Geoff’s right. You’re worthless as a pokemon, and if I take you with me on my journey, you won’t do me ANY good._

"GROWLITHE! COME HERE! It’s time for dinner, we gotta go home!" a tiny voice not much older than his own, yelled from across the park. The firey red pokemon raced over to its owner, leaping up and licking him playfully. Hugging it back, the boy gave it a gentle kiss to the head before confining it to its poke’ball. It was a bond of friendship that he’d always hoped to have with his first pokemon.

Michael stared down at Eevee, who was resting again for the hundredth time that day. Apparently, even the most basic of social interactions winded her. Despite the irritation he would now face walking home awkwardly holding her against his stomach, Michael smiled as she opened her eyes and gave him a loving look.

"Sorry that Geoff was an ass today to you. You might be "worthless" as a battler, but don’t worry, I’ll protect you no matter what. You’re my partner now for better or worse, and I’ll do right by you. Even if you don’t like me and are already acting like a spoiled little brat that ruins my shit." he explained, giving her a playful wink.

The pokemon stared at him for a few moments, as if in shock.

Eventually, however, she got a gleeful smile. “Eevee!” she exclaimed, nuzzling against his chest. The outward display of affection surprised him from her usual attitude she cocked around him, and he was taken aback. 

He slowly pet her head, rubbing Eevee’s fur gently as she shut her eyes again from the soothing affection.

_You may be worthless as a pokemon, but I guess you’re pretty okay as a friend._

It was a touching moment that would mark their first experience as partners. They sat in silence, enjoying the fresh air and overall relaxing nature that the park provided.

"GAVIN, YOU ASSWIPE! YOU GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT BACK HERE!" Geoff screamed, charging down the nearby street, riding an angry looking Tauros. In front of them, running as fast as they could, was Gavin. He was carrying his Heloptile, and both of them were crying out of fear.

"MICHAEL, HELP ME! GEOFF BORROWED HIS DAD’S TAUROS TO TEACH ME A LESSON!" Gavin shouted, running directly towards him in the park.

A cold sweat began covering his face and Michael grabbed Eevee out of his hoodie, recalling her to the safety of her poke’ball. “No reason for the both of us to die!” he said. Michael leapt up from the bench, making a b-line in the opposite direction. “HELL NO! YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN GAVIN!”

"MICHAEL!" Gavin screamed again, whining loudly with an emphasis on the vowels with his English accent.


	3. December 4th, 2008

_December 4th, 2008_

"Eve, anything else you want? I’ve got your plushie packed up in the bag, and I stole David’s portable electric blanket like you wanted." Michael said, attempting jam one or two more articles of clothing into an already stuffed backpack.

Six years was a long time for Michael. Each day was longer than the last, and the thoughts of his pokemon journey were ever pressing in the back of his mind. But the years passed, none the less. He gained height and muscle as he aged, but Michael’s pale completion was ever present.

"Eevee." his pokemon said, shaking her head to signal a "no". Resting on Michael’s bed, the tiny pokemon was preparing for their long days to come, getting more sleep than usual.

Despite the years, Eevee hadn’t grown like a typical girl of her species. She was still underweight, though had gotten a little more meat on her bones. But Eevee was still half the size she should be. Not that Michael had expected otherwise, he knew from the beginning what she would face growing up. His little “Eve” would forever be a runt that could never do anything that a typical pokemon could.

Michael smiled. “Good! Because I’m not fitting anymore shit into this bag! I think I’m already over-packed as it is!” he yelled, swearing more under his breath.

Finally, at eighteen, Michael was FINALLY leaving on his pokemon journey. He’d graduated early from high school, getting his diploma with a fairly high GPA. If journeying wasn’t for him, he’d easily find work in a pokemon center or a daycare facility.

In lightweight athletic pokemon traveling gear, one of his mom’s hand-woven poke’ball beanies, and a huge backpack now slung across his back, he was ready to go. “Ready Eve? It’s time.” Michael said reluctantly.

A loud gulp signified Michael’s nervousness about leaving and going off on his own. Despite his excitement, the idea of going to a strange land away from his family still made him a little worried.

"Eevee!" his pokemon exclaimed, raising up from the comfort of Michael’s plush pillow and hopping towards him. Picking her up, Eve is stuffed into Michael’s lightweight hood attached to the back of his athletic jacket.

"Some old habits die hard, huh? You do know you’re not a newborn anymore, right?" Michael said, chuckling to himself.

Eve replied with a swift tail whip to Michael’s head.

He laughed. “Yeah, I know.” Michael said, flipping off the light to his room and closing the door behind him.

Walking through the empty house, Michael gave everything one last glance. Eve was doing much of the same, and they shared a pained expression.

"Glad Ma and Pop are at work. The sappy shit was too much last night. I don’t think I could deal with it again this morning." he lied, wiping away a slight mist in his eyes.

Eevee nodded, but lacked the usual gleam in her eyes.. “Eevee..” she muttered quietly.

Michael picked up his fully charged Poke’gear from the dining table, strapping it to his wrist. Clicking through its menus, Michael types off a quick message to Gavin, signaling him to meet them at the airport. Immediately after, he picked up the accompanying plane ticket, stuffing it in his pocket.

"That’s everything Eve. Say goodbye, we are SO out of here!" Michael said in a hyper attitude, running towards the door and exiting the Jones household.  
_______________________  
The airport had been a nightmare. Between the TSA, pokemon registration, bag carrying, his passport, verifying his trainer visa, and dealing with people that clearly hated their job, Michael was grateful to finally be sat down on the plane.

"Eevee?" his pokemon said curiously, peeking her eye out the window, taking a peek at the clouds flying past them.

Michael did not join his partner in her curiosity. Looking out the window made him sick, and his heart had been pounding since they took off. He had never before flown before in his life, and after Gavin ditched him for his first class seats, he felt a nervous pit forming in his stomach.

His pokemon began nudging Michael’s face, clearly wanting him to look with her.

"Please NOT right now Eve. I didn’t get any sleep last night, I’m not dealing with being in a plane very well, and they won’t serve me booze still we cross the international lines and I’m legal." Michael said, gripping his arm rest tightly. His knuckles were white, nearly breaking the cheap plastic.

Eevee immediately leaned her head against Michael’s shoulder, nuzzling him. She sensed his anxiety, and huffed. Quietly, she began letting out a small hum, barely above a whisper as not to disturb the nearby passengers.

Michael’s face relaxed immediately, and his knuckles weakened. It was clearly her “sing” attack, which she’d learned to use a long time ago when Michael was younger. So whenever it stormed, or whenever Michael would be scared or couldn’t sleep, she’d force him into it. He was always grateful for her.

"Thanks Eve." Michael said, closing his eyes and passing into dreamland. The next twelve hours would pass in an instant for the man, much to his relief.

Eevee smiled at his gentle face, curling into his lap to look out the window happily.  
__________________________________

After landing on the outskirts of Lumiose City, Michael found himself in a familiar atmosphere. The city was bright, busy, and full of people. There was a comfort in the noise that reminded him of home, and his mid-flight nap had soothed the worry out of him.  

"Nice city. Cleaner than home, that’s for sure, isn’t it Eve?" Michael asked, cocking his head back.

Eevee nodded, shuffling in his hood.

Following Gavin’s horrible directions, Michael managed to finally find his destination, a small pokemon lab on the side of the street.  The Frees had set him up with an appointment with the local professor, who would give him a pokemon to compensate for Eevee’s disability.  He could have waited until Gavin was done meeting with his extended relatives, but Michael was eager to meet the professor.

Opening the lab door, he’s immediately greeted with a gigantic Absol flying out of it and rushing past him with a pair of bright white wings.

_The fuck!?_

"NO! COME BACK! THAT’S THE CORNERSTONE OF MY RESEARCH FLYING OUT! WHO OPENED THE DOOR!?" a man’s voice screamed out of the tiled laboratory. Running past him with a flash of a white lab coat, the man was clearly the pokemon professor Gavin had spoken of.

Sighing as he reached the door, the professor rubbed his head, putting on a bright smile and flipping around. “Sorry for the rude welcome. I was a tad preoccupied.” he said, chuckling to Michael.

The man before him was not what he’d expected to meet. He wore practical clothing hidden underneath a white lab coat denoting his profession. The professor had styled hair, a unshaven beard, and a friendly atmosphere about him despite Michael’s interruption of his work. 

"Hey." Michael managed to say, waving meekly.

Pokemon professors in the US were usually old guys who never wanted to deal with anyone, and taught in university research labs. They were money grubbing leeches who only cared about their academic careers. One time Michael had dealt with one during his senior year. NOT a good experience, to say the least.

"Good afternoon! You must be Michael! The Free family told me to expect you. I’m Professor Sycamore, licensed pokemon professor for the Kalos region. I specialize in Pokemon Evolution studies. I’m the leading authority on Mega Evolution, and am currently leading the research into popularizing the technique to the masses." he explained eloquently, extending his hand outwards in a polite manner.

Michael took it, returning his kindness with a bright smile. “Thanks! I’m Michael Jones. I’m from the US. I have a high school diploma with a tracked focus in pokemon studies.” he explained in a far shorter and less impressive introduction.

Professor Sycamore laughed. “That’s wonderful! I’m always glad to see pokemon students from the US traveling out here. I understand how capitalized and stressful your pokemon industries are out there, so I’m sure you’ll come to love it here.” he replied happily. Motioning to Michael on the opposite side of the room, there was a wide variety of pokeballs on the table.

"Now, I’m sure you’re eager to get on with your journey, so I’ll skip the formalities. Unfortunately, I cannot give you a typical starter pokemon that Kalos residents receive. I have a group of students I’ll be attending to next month, and will require my current stock. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t have other acceptable candidates." Sycamore explained, smiling.

Michael nodded. “That’s fine. I’m just really glad you can help me. Eevee can’t battle, and I wasn’t fond of going out on the routes without a partner to keep us safe.” he said, turning back to see his little pokemon pop its head up like a gopher.

Scyamore grinned. “Oh? Is that the little darling back there?  The Frees said she was tiny, but I hadn’t expected THAT tiny!” he said, extending his hands outwardly. “Can I hold her for a bit? As an evolution specialist, I’m always fond of the Eevee species.  Even more-so when they’re this adorable!” Sycamore said, being answered immediately as Eevee plopped into his warm hands. She was promptly rewarded with a pokemon treat pulled from Sycamore’s pocket.

Rolling his eyes, Michael moved towards the desk the professor had pointed out earlier. “So which one is mine?” he asked, eyeing over a dozen or so pokeballs.

As Sycamore rubbed Eve’s head, he smiled. “Any one you like. They’re all the same pokemon, after all.” he said.

Not wasting any time, Michael picked up the nearest pokeball, opting for the one that was encased in an ultra ball. “I’ll take this one, then. Anything I need to do?” he asked curiously.

Sycamore now cradled Eve, swinging her back and forth like a baby while the pokemon giggled. “Just release it. They’re trained to obey the trainer that calls them out after me.” he said.

Eagerly, Michael tosses the ball into the air. “Come on out, whoever you are!” he shouted, watching as a flash of white light escaped the ball, forming a tiny silhouette on the ground.

The white flash formed the outline of a a small canine. Orange fur with black stripes covered its body, and a long tongue was happily sticking out of its mouth. “Growlithe!” it let out.

Michael’s jaw dropped.

"I hope you don’t mind him. My researchers caught a horde of Growlithe during a trip to Kanto for stone evolution research. These fine unevolved fellows need a good home now that our research into fire type evolution is finished." Sycamore explained, now spinning around with Eevee playfully.

He reached his hands down, shaking them wildly. “Y… You’re kidding me. You’re my new partner!?” Michael exclaimed.

Growlithe barked once to confirm, hopping up and licking Michael’s face gleefully.

A warm display is shown as Michael picked up Growlithe, hugging it. “This is so fucking SWEET! I have ALWAYS wanted a Growlithe, ever since I was a little kid!” he shouted, whooping as high as his voice would allow him.

-

In Sycamore’s arms, Eve put her head down, watching her trainer carefully. The happy eyes as the Growlithe tackled Michael to the ground, and then hopping around, yapping loudly. The pokemon was loud, excitable, and already running laps around Michael. That dog was playing with her trainer the way she always wanted to, causing her to drop her head down in shame.

"Eevee…" she muttered sadly.

Sycamore pet her quietly on the head. “I wouldn’t worry so much. I know you’re scared about being replaced, but relax. A bond between a trainer and their first pokemon is unbreakable. He’ll always love you. I could tell that the moment you stepped into this lab.” he whispered quietly into Eve’s ear.

She turned around quickly to face the nice man. Sycamore’s smile was sincere, and there was a light in his eyes. A kindness she recognized. A kindness that Michael had shown her since she met him.

"YO EVE!" Michael shouted, causing her to jolt her head upwards.  
Walking over with the Growlithe at his side, he was beaming, happier than she’d ever seen him before.

Sycamore handed Eevee back to her trainer, Michael cradling her. “So Eve, you okay with having Growlithe as our new partner? Our journey’s gonna be a long one, so I wouldn’t want us to go with anyone you didn’t like!” he said, bending down to introduce the two. “Growlithe, this is Eve. She’s my number one partner, and my best friend. Say hi!” Michael said politely.

Eve’s face was blank, Michael’s words generating a unbelievable smile to cover her face. “Eevee!” she shouted, nodding immediately in support of the situation after the affirmation from her trainer.

Michael smiled. “Great! We’re gonna be an awesome team together!” he said eagerly, now turning to face Growlithe. “But listen up buddy, if you go with us, you treat and protect Eve like you would me, got it?” he demanded, giving him a serious look.

"GROWLITHE!" the pokemon replied, standing at attention in a respectful pose, bowing to Eevee immediately.

A sense of security warms Eve’s heart, and her old happy self came back in full force.


	4. December 20th, 2008

_December 20th, 2008_

On the battlefield inside the Cyllage Gym, Gavin was facing off against the gym leader. A two pokemon battle for the Cliff Badge, which would awarded to the trainer with pokemon still standing at the end. With both sides having only one pokemon remaining, the air was incredibly tense.  
"COME ON GAVIN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Michael screamed from the sidelines. Eevee, inside Michael’s hood, popped her head out and gave a cry of support as well.

Far to the right of the gym, standing on top of a large boulder was Grant, the gym leader. In a modernized rock climbing gear, and decorated gems scattered on his head, Grant had an athletic appearance to him, and a rock-solid attitude.

"Amaura! Use ice beam!" Grant cried out, striking a commanding pose.  
The light blue sea dragon pokemon rose it head up, and a ball of ice formed just outside its mouth. From the ball, a beam of ice jets towards the opposite side of the field.

Standing on his own boulder, Gavin got a cocky grin. “Sips, use Vine Whip to dodge and follow up with seed bomb!” he commanded, snapping his fingers.

A green monkey with a spiked mohawk screeched in reply, flinging two long vines out from his neck and propelling him high into the air. Dodging the beam of ice, the Simisage opened its mouth, where ball of green began to form. Quicker than the opponent’s ice beam, the seed bomb attack is launched, hitting its target with a resounding explosion that created a large cloud of dust.

"AMAURA!" Grant cried out in worry as Simisage somersaulted back to the ground, making a stylish pose as he landed.

After the dust settled, a clearly knocked out Amaura was clearly visible.

The judge in the middle of the field rose a flag to his side. “Amaura is unable to battle! The winner of the round goes to the challenger! And with no more pokemon available to Gym Leader Grant, I hereby delcare the challenger as the winner!” he exclaimed in a hard tone.

Michael leaped up from the sidelines. “WOO HOO! WAY TO GO GAVIN!” he shouted gleefully.

Making a corny victory pose alongside his Simisage, Gavin was clearly just as happy as Michael was.

-

After grabbing his badge, and healing his pokemon, Michael and Gavin were sharing a lunch in the Pokemon Center cafeteria. Eating a good helping of hamburgers, their booth was crowded with Simisage and Eve taking up spots eating their own pokemon food.

Though the two weren’t as jovial as they had been just earlier. Instead, there was a tension between them.

"No Gavin, drop it." Michael said difficultly, speaking with his mouth full. Even muffled, his annoyance was clear from the tone of his voice. Once again, Gavin had come up with a great theory on Eve’s training.

Gavin groaned. “Come on Michael, it’s brilliant!” he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. “Eve could be a GREAT battler if you just evolve her! She’d grow up and out, maybe get some stronger lungs, and be really awesome! You know it did wonders for Sips here! Simisage was a lot more powerful than Pansage was! Plus, he’s happier, right?” Gavin asked.

The monkey nodded. “SIMI!” he cried, thumping his chest proudly.

Michael chuckled. “It’s a little different Gavin. Sips LIKES to battle and has the potential to be your powerhouse. Evolving him made sense, because he can kick ass and takes names. Eve’s not a battler though, and I’m worried that if her form got any bigger post-evolution, it might hurt her lungs instead of fixing them. Supporting a bigger body could be a nightmare, or even hurt her.” he explained patiently, scratching Eve’s ear as she laid next to him. “Besides, I love my little cutie here just as she is!”

After slurping his soda obnoxiously, Gavin sighed. “Speaking of battlers, have you decided if you’re going to face Grant or not? We kind of need to make a travel plan soon. The league is fast approaching, after all!” he asked curiously.

He shrugged in response. “I dunno Gavin. All I’ve got is Rex and Eve, Eve can’t battle, and fire types don’t do so hot against rock types. Maybe the next one until I catch some more?” Michael pondered.

Gavin rolled his eyes again. “MICHAEL! Just go catch a pokemon! Take Rex and find something that’s good against rock types! Or just something that doesn’t suck against them! I don’t mind staying a few more days!” he said incredulously.

Huffing, Michael ran a hand through his hair. “You sure Gavin? I hate to make you wait, since we have to come back through here anyway…” he murmured sheepishly.

"Pffft, like I would bloody care. You’re my best bud, and we’re BOTH going to kick the ass of the Kalos league!" Gavin replied, grabbing Eevee from across the table. "You leave Eve with me so you don’t have to worry about her! I’ll take her on a walk around the city while I’m shopping so you can catch a pokemon distraction free!" he exclaimed happily.

Eve lowered her head at the insulting comment, feeling a wave of shame overtake her.

Grabbing up his backpack, Michael rubbed Eevee’s head quickly. “Thanks Gav! Eve, be good for Gavin! I’ll introduce you when I get back, and we’ll make sure everyone gets along!” he replied, just before jetting out the door and into the city.

Gavin turned his head down to Eve. “So, shall we head out and go shopping? Pokemart down the street has the best…” he said happily, trailing off at the end. He watched Eve’s downtrodden expression, and concern crosses his face. “Eve? What’s wrong?” Gavin asked.

"Eve…." she muttered defeatedly.

-

Several hours and pokemon stores later, Gavin had pretty much figured out Eve’s problem. He had always found he could communicate with Pokemon effectively, and see into their hearts. Walking down main street with Eve sitting inside one of his many shopping bags.

"So you feel bad that Michael has to always take care of you, and because you’re a "distraction?" Gavin asked.

Eevee nodded.

Gavin sighed. “Don’t feel bad Eve, Michael LOVES taking care of you. You two are best friends, and he’d do anything for you!” he retorted quickly.

"Eevee! Eve-Eve-Eevee!" she replied firmly, yelling at Gavin with an angry scowl.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, fine! Sorry! But what do you want me to do about it? You can’t fight, and Michael isn’t about to train you to otherwise! Do you expect me to-” Gavin stated, catching Eevee’s glint in her eyes.

"EVE!" she replied eagerly.

Shaking his head immediately, Gavin laughed nervously. “Oh HELL no! I am NOT about to train you to fight! No way, no how! Michael would MURDER ME! Do you want me dead?!” he asked.

Her eyes began watering, and she looked at him desprately. “Eve…” Eevee stated, pouting as pittifully as she could manage. Nuzzling Gavin’s stomach, she laid on the guilt as thickly as possible.

"Bloody hell…" Gavin replied, defeated before he could argue any further. Turning the corner, he makes his way back onto the path to the pokemon center.

_____________

Michael and Rex had been exploring the outside areas of Route 8 for some time, and it was getting late. The two had spotted several pokemon, though none were what Michael was looking for.  Until Michael sensed his Growlithe shift nervously.

"Growlithe…" his friend growled, lowering its head in a territorial defense.  
Shooting his eyes in the direction Rex was, he saw the rustling of bushes.

"Rex, use ember!" Michael commanded, pointing at the bush the two had heard.

Growlithe opened his mouth, and a tiny ball of embers shoots towards his trainer’s order.

Flying out of the bush to dodge the attack, a long bodied beast leaps towards them. It was a silver canine-like creature, with a black sickle-like appendage stuck out of its head.

"Absol." it replied darkly, giving Michael a seething look as it dusted off embers from its silver coat.

"FINALLY FOUND YOU, YA FUCKER!" he screamed, getting a big smile on his face.

The pokemon eyed Michael curiously, standing to dash off at a moment’s notice.

He waved his hands eagerly to stop him. “Hey you, wait a sec! I challenge you to a battle! If I win, I get to catch you! If you win, I’ll never bother you again, and head back to the Pokemon Center!” Micheal offered.

Absol took a few moments to consider the offer. There was an intelligent look in the beast’s eyes. Thoughtful, reserved, and quiet. A gigantic contrast to the clowns across from him.

"COME ON, YA CHICKEN?" Michael jeered, sticking his tongue out inappropriately. Growlithe followed suit, making funny faces alongside his trainer.

A twitch to the forehead later, Absol hunched forward, ready to pounce. “ABSOL!” he screamed, clearly signaling to battle.

Michael grinned. “Alright Rex, time to earn your keep!” he said, pointing directly towards Absol. “Use flame wheel!” Michael commanded.

Curling into a wheel, Growlithe is engulfed in flames, generating a fast spinning wheel. It sprints off towards Absol, striking the beast with a violent thud.

"Absol!" he screamed in pain, but still standing his ground. A dark violet glow surrounds Absol’s claws and the beast charges towards Growlithe.   
"Watch out Rex, that’s Shadow Claw! Use growl to stop it!" MIchael ordered.

Opening his mouth, Rex lets loose a loud roar, which stopped Absol in its tracks, causing a shiver to run down its spine.

"Quick! Use flamethrower before it gets back up!" Michael demanded.  
A plume of flames erupts from Growlithe’s mouth, striking Absol directly. As the flames subsided, there was a clear sign of a burn covering the silver coat.

Michael caught onto the status ailment, pulling a pokeball from his belt. “Pokeball GO!” he screamed, tossing it at the twitching Absol. The ball struck Absol’s head, sucking him up in a flash of white light into the capsule.

The ball shook slowly. One shake… Two shakes…. And finally a third…

Growlithe eyed it cautiously.

Michael grit his teeth.

Until finally, a set of sparks erupt from the ball, with a clear “click” signifying the catch.   
________________________________

"Ready Eve? Let’s try that TM move one more time!" Gavin asked from the middle of the Pokemon Center practice field. The sun was slowly beginning to set, with a pink color covering the sky. Eve was panting hard, clearly out of breath.

Eevee nodded reluctantly, taking a big gulp. “Eve!” she replied.

Gavin smiled at her dedication. “Sips, use vine whip! But GENTLY!” Gavin commanded.

The Simisage expands two sets of vines, and flinging them towards Michael’s eevee.

"Eve, use protect!" Gavin ordered.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Eevee began focusing as hard as her mind would allow. A wave of fatigue overcomes her almost immediately as a tiny spherical barrier surrounds her body.

The whips from Simisage shatters the barrier, striking Eevee directly on the head with a painful whack.

Eve cringes. “Eevee…” she muttered painfully as a welt begins to form.

Gavin sighed, rubbing his head. “Sorry Eve. Maybe I jumped the gun here and should have listened to Michael… Let’s stop for the night. We’ll pick it up another-“

"EEVEE!" she shouted, raising her head up firmly. Her eyes are focused on Gavin and she nods.

He smiled at her bravado. “Okay then, you’re the boss, princess! Sips, use vine whip again!” Gavin said, pointing towards Eve again.

Obeying his trainer, Sips produced two more whips and flung them in Eve’s direction.

"Use Protect!" Gavin shouted loudly.

Eve shut her eyes tightly, trying with all her heart to picture Michael.

Remembering how proud he was of Rex who could fight. How he couldn’t use her at all, and how she was just a bother to him. How he couldn’t go hunt for pokemon, because he was worried about her being in the way. No more. Eve would never again make Michael worry about her. She would protect herself!

She opened her eyes up, and a solid sphere surrounds her. It was not like the many feeble attempts Eve had made that night. The barrier was strong with a bright sheen, and the whip rebounded off it, completely deflected.

"You did it Eve! Congratulations!" Gavin shouted, jumping up and down happily.

Eevee lowered the barrier, and she began beaming with a bright smile. “Eevee!” she exclaimed happily. 

"GAV? EVE? You guys out here?!" Michael shouted as he exited the backdoor of the pokemon center. He walked to the practice field where the two had been working, and a concerned look covered his face as he saw them in battle positions.

Gavin chuckled nervously. “Uh, hi Michael! Did you find a pokemon?” hoping to change the subject quickly.

He eyed them angrily. “What the fuck are you two up to out here on the battlefield?  Why does Eve look tired?  And why is Simisage opposite MY PRINCESS.” Michael demanded, crossing his arms.

To his side, Growlithe began growling in Gavin’s general direction.

Eevee and Gavin exchange a frightened look.

"Nothing!"

"Eevee!"

______________________

(A few days later)

On the road again, Michael and Gavin were backtracking a bit further to Santalune City, where another gym challenge would be located.

Particularly bubbly that morning, Gavin was bouncing on the road excitedly. “Michael, are you REALLY sure you don’t want to battle? After seeing your match with Grant, I’m DYING to test my skills against you! You’ve known that Absol for a whole 2 days, and you’re already getting such a powerful bond with him!” Gavin begged curiously

Walking backwards with his new friend, Jayce the Absol, while holding Eve, Michael just grinned staring at his Cliff Badge that was proudly pinned on his backpack strap. He’d never forget his very first gym badge.

"Nah, Jayce needs a few days off after that spectacular performance. Taking down two gym leader’s pokemon all by himself was a hard thing to do! Wasn’t it?" he exclaimed proudly, rubbing Jayce’s head playfully.

The Absol attempted to be modest in recieving the praise, but managed a respectable smile.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I swear, you’re worse than some overbearing mother. Next thing you know, you’ll give sweetie sweets for your sweeties!” he mocked, putting on high pitched voice.

"Oh yeah!" Michael said, stopping on the side of the road. He bends down, ruffling through his bag.

Gavin glanced down curiously. “What’s up?” he asked.

Michael retrieves two small wrapped packages. Unfolding a top layer, it reveals two very delicious looking cakes.

"OOH. That looks bloody delicious!" Gavin said, eyeing them hungrily.

Pushing his friend away, Michael hands one of the cakes to Absol, and plopping the other in the back of the hood. “Not for you, dumbass. They’re special pokemon cakes called pokepuffs that are supposed to be incredibly healthy for them. Plus, they taste REALLY good. Well, Rex liked his last night anyway. I bought some for the team with the gym winnings, since, what the hell, they all deserve a treat for our first gym badge!” he said, watching as Jayce slowly pecked at his treat.

After tasting it, Jayce quickly picked up the pace, inhaling the thing at the speed of light. His professional demeanor melted immediately.

"And for Eevee, who went and learned an awesome technique from the still in major league deep-shit Gavin." he explained lovingly, patting her on the head.

"EEVEE!" cried out a happy voice from behind him. Several sets of cartoon-like hearts flow out of Eve in gratitude as she ate the pink frosted masterpiece.


	5. May 2nd, 2009

May 2nd, 2009

Months had passed since Michael and Gavin had first set out on their pokemon journey.  Between the two of them, they had caught a handful of pokemon, and were already utilizing the Kalos PC system, sending their additional pokemon to stay with Gavin’s relatives.  Each of them had conquered four gyms, and were well on their way to participating in the Kalos League.  

Though today, their attention was found elsewhere, as Gavin and Michael waited in the locker room of the Coumarine City Stadium.

The roar of the crowd signaled the start of the next round, and the television set inside the waiting area turned on again.  

“We will now begin match six of the first round!  Cole Reed from areas unknown will be going up against last year’s champion, Mr. Ryan Haywood!” the announced cried as two men walked to the center of the field.  Not that Michael and Gavin were paying any attention, as the two sat plastered to the Pokemon PC.

“Just one pokemon?  How am I going to pick!?” Gavin exclaimed, pulling at his hair stressfully.

Michael shrugged.  “I dunno.  I’d pick something versatile though, so you don’t get TOO screwed over with a bad matchup.” he offered, patting his belt proudly.  “I got mine picked out though.  I am going to TOTALLY win that first prize!” Michael proclaimed triumphantly.

From the back of his hood, Eevee popped her head out, making a powerful cry to root on for her trainer.

Gavin snorted.  “Oh please Michael, I’m going to whip your butt to next week!  That rare pokemon egg and this tournament is MINE and MINE alone!” he shot back with an equal enthusiasm.

_Michael Jones and Hayley Sweet to Stadium Exit 4 please.  Your match will begin shortly._

Hearing the intercom call him, Michael whipped Gavin on the back of the head for a final laugh and jogged off to the stage.

-

“What an excellent matchup!  Mr. Ryan Haywood advances to the next round after a close victory with his powerful Miltank!” the announcer called.

Michael made his way past a strong looking man with sandy brown hair.  It was Ryan, who had been the victor in the previous match.  He was probably a seasoned trainer by the looks of his age and the aura of confidence that he exuded.  

“Best of luck.” Ryan offered in a hearty voice with a kind smile.

Nodding back politely, Michael gave him a thumbs up.  “Thanks!  You too!” he replied as he walked past his future opponent.

“Now for match number seven!  We have Michael Jones from the United States of America, versus Hayley Sweet, ALSO from the United States of America!” the announcer called out.  

Michael walked out to the stadium, and was facing off against a girl in her later teens.  She had candy pink hair down to her shoulders, and was wearing a very fashionable ace trainer’s outfit.  

The judge on the field raised his flags.  “This will be a one on one match.  The winner will be decided when one side’s pokemon is no longer able to battle.  Substitutions are not allowed.  Per the coin toss backstage, Michael will have first selection.  Let the battle begin!” he announced.

Grinning confidently, Michael grabbed a poke’ball from his belt.  “All right, let’s go Rex!” he shouted, tossing his pokeball high into the air.  After a flash of light, a gigantic beast of a dog erupted.  Instead of the tiny puppy he’d once been, Rex had evolved into Arcanine, and was standing proud of its power.

Arcanine howled loudly, shooting fire out of his nostrils.

Hayley, his opponent, was far from impressed.  With a confident grin, she pulled out a Heal Ball.  “Alright Aurora, let’s GO!” she shouted, tossing it into the air.  After a bright explosion from the ball, a pink fox-like creature erupted, with a set of fur-like ribbons extruding from her ears.  

“SYLVEON!” it cried, standing fiercely.  

Michael blinked a few times curiously.  “What the fuck is that thing?” he asked.

Hayley smiled.  “It’s Sylveon!  The fairy type evolution of Eevee!  Shouldn’t you know that, you’ve got an Eevee right there on your shoulders!?” she announced, pointing curiously.

“Shaddup!” Michael announced annoyingly, pointing in her direction.  “Rex, use fire blast!” he shouted angrily.

Rearing back his head plumes of flames begin spilling out of Arcanine’s mouth.  Soon after, he opened his jaw, and a five-star flame shot out of it, firing directly towards Sylveon.

Sweeping her hand to the side, Hayley reacted immediately.  “Sylveon, use protect!  Then follow up with swift!” she shouted.

A sphere of green light surrounds Sylveon, which dissipates the fire blast.  Lowering the shield, Sylveon winks with a bright smile, and dozens of stars appear around her body.  They then fire off directly towards Arcanine.

“Use extremespeed to dodge it!” Michael ordered from the side.

Like a flash of light, Rex shot off into the wind, appearing directly behind Sylveon and missing the swift attack.  Dashing forward, Rex slams into her, tossing Aurora to the complete opposite side of the field.  

“GOTCHA!” Michael shouted.

Hayley smugly smiled.  “Oh really?” she stated cockily.

From up in the air, the stars redirected from the sky, now striking Arcanine with small explosions.  He howls painfully from the attack.

“Rex!” Michael cried, voice full of concern.

Sylveon rose her head up, and Hayley smiled.  “Ok, let’s get em’ while they’re down!  Sylveon, use Moonblast!” she commanded.

A silver glow surrounded Aurora, followed up with a beam of bright light shooting from her mouth.  

“REX, use flamethrower to counter!” Michael shouted in response.  

Just before the beam struck Arcanine, a jet of flames stopped it, and the combination created an explosion that blew the two backwards.

Hayley pointed towards Rex.  “Finish it!  Use Hyper Beam!” she commanded quickly.

Rearing back her head, Sylveon fired a gigantic beam of energy shooting straight towards Rex.  

“AERIAL ACE!” Michael shouted without hesitation.

Dodging the beam mere seconds before impact, Rex appeared behind Sylveon and struck her with his extended claws, throwing her into the sky.

“AURORA!” Hayley shouted.

Michael grinned.  “Finish her off with Flare Blitz!” he screamed confidently, raising his fist into the air.

Engulfing himself in flames, Rex flew upwards, striking Sylveon and throwing her down to the arena with a gigantic crash.  A dust cloud enveloped the area, obscuring the battlefield from view.  

The judge waits in anticipation until the dust finally settles.  Laying down with crazed eyes, Sylveon was clearly knocked out.

“Sylveon is no longer able to battle.  The match goes to Michael Jones, of the United States!” the judge announced, waving his flag in Michael’s direction.

The crowd applauded both combatants, and Michael ran to the opposite side of the stadium, extending his hand to Hayley.  “Great match.  I honestly thought you had me with the hyper beam!  If Rex was ANY slower, I would have been done for.” he admitted, shaking her hand.

With Sylveon in her arms, Hayley smiled.  “Thanks, it was a good battle.  Your Arcanine is really speedy!” she said, and the two walked back off to the locker rooms together, going over the highlights of their match.

-

Sitting next to his new acquaintance in the waiting area while Gavin had his own match, Michael and Hayley had been discussing the finer points of the Eevee species.

“So how’d you evolve Eevee into Sylveon?  I’ve never heard of that before, let alone a “fairy” type.” Michael asked, brushing his Arcanine’s fur, who was laying in front of him.

Hayley was petting Sylveon, spraying potions slowly to help her recover.  “Well, Eevee can only evolve into Sylveon in the Kalos region.  Something about some mystical stones and a legendary pokemon having some sort of magical atmospheric difference?  Pokemon professors are still speculating, to be honest, so I don’t know the exact story.” she said, rubbing Sylveon’s head playfully.  “But to evolve into Sylveon, an Eevee has to forge a bond with its trainer.  A strong bond that basically means that the pokemon knows that he or she and their trainer will be together forever.” Hayley finished, kissing the top of Sylveon’s head.

From the back of Michael’s hood, Eve had been listening intently.  Staring at Sylveon, Eevee couldn’t help but smile, feeling a similar bond with Michael that Sylveon had with her trainer.

“Wow, that’s really cool!  There really are all kinds of ways pokemon can change and evolve, isn’t there!” Michael exclaimed happily.

Hayley nodded.  “Yeah, it’s really great!” she said, carrying Sylveon in her arms.  “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m taking Sylveon to the Pokemon Center.  Then I really need to get going, I’m wanting to visit a really famous pokemon breeder, and I REALLY hope I didn’t miss him again!” she said, waving politely as she ran off towards the gate exit.

Eve hopped down off of Michael’s hood, and sat in his lap.  “Eevee!” she said happily, wagging her tail.  It appeared as though she wanted to have a conversation.

“Yeah Eve?  What’s up?” he asked, interrupted as angry stomps rang out in the hallway, with Gavin rushing through the area.

“HANG ON FENNEKIN, WE’LL SAVE YOU!” he shouted worridly, almost running past Michael before he was stopped by his friend.

“Gavin, man, what’s wrong?” Michael asked in a concerned tone.

Clutching his passed out Fennekin, the pokemon appeared…  Flatter?

“THAT BASTARD FOUGHT FEN WITH A SNORLAX, AND IT SAT ON HER!  MICHAEL, YOU KICK THAT BASTARD NARVAEZ’S ASS!  GET REVENGE FOR FEN!” Gavin shouted angrily, before rushing past Michael and towards the pokemon center.

There was a moment of confusion for Michael, though that w


	6. May 5, 2009

The two day long Coumarine pokemon tournament was finally coming to an end. Michael was waiting just inside the locker room, with Eve curled nervously in his back hoodie. They were due any minute, to take on the other finalist in the tournament, Ray, who had beaten Gavin horrendously in the first match. He’d watched Ray in his other matches, and the guy was really skilled with a wide variety of pokemon. It would be a tough match, to be sure.  
"Eevee." Eve murmured nervously, poking Michael in the back of the neck.  
Shooting his head back from his focus, Michael smiled. “Hey princess, everything okay?” he asked.  
Staying silent, Eve shut her eyes and shook her head.  
Michael laughed. “Since when do you not speak your mind? Come on, what’s wrong?” he asked, reaching backwards to pet her in support.  
Michael Jones to the main arena. The battle will begin in the next few minutes.  
Swinging around to face forward, Michael begins walking towards the tunnel that led to the main arena. Eve fidgets nervously in his hood, a worried look covering her face.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The Coumarine City Tournament will now come to a close! Allow me to introduce our two finalists who have made it to our final rounds! From the United States of America, Michael Jones!" the announcer called out, signaling for Michael to enter the arena.  
Stepping into the spotlight now covering his body, the crowd cheers, and Michael waved politely to the crowd.  
"KICK HIS ASS MICHAEL! FOR FEN AND I!" Gavin shouted from the front row seats, and a familial (and very pissed off) little red fox bearing her teeth angrily.  
Michael chuckled, and shook his head as he took his place on the battlefield.  
"And our other finalist, Ray Narvaez, a native of the Kanto region!" the announcer called out, just as spotlights focus on his next opponent. A young male, around Michael’s age, in a casual looking t-shirt and shorts. His appearance betrayed his expertise in battling.  
The spotlights extinguished, replaced by the stadium lights, and a single light focused on the judge center stage. “The final round of the Coumarine City Tournament will now commence. Each trainer will be allowed one, and only one pokemon. No substitutions will be allowed. The battle will be decided when one pokemon is no longer able to continue. Per the results of the coin-flip backstage, Mr. Narvaez has the first selection. Let the battle begin!” the judge said professionally, raising both of his flags upwards.  
Pulling out an Ultra Ball, Ray juggles it around for a few moments before cocking a gigantic smile. “Not taking ANY chances on this one. Let’s go partner!” he shouted, tossing the ball into the arena. After a flash of light, a rose-like creature appeared on the stage. “ROSERADE!” she yelled loudly.  
Michael beamed from ear to ear at his luck.  
Grass type. Rex has both FIRE and FLYING type attacks and will outspeed that thing like there’s no tomorrow. There is no way I’ll lose now if I just keep my cool and play this right.  
Before he could reach for the ball on his belt, Eevee jumped out of Michael’s hood and lands onto the battlefield. She topped slightly, struggling for a second or so to stand on her own feet. “Eevee!” she shouted.  
"Eve?! What are you doing?!" Michael shouted incredulously, panicking as Eevee’s image popped up on the screen as Roserade’s opponent.  
Snapping his fingers, Ray pointed at Eve. “All right Rosie, let’s kick some ass! Start things up with Sludge Bomb!” he yelled.  
Roserade pointed her two flower budded hands towards Eve, firing several blobs of a purple goo directly at Eve.  
Michael, still shell-shocked, finally manages to snap out of it. “Eve, use protect and get your ass back over here NOW, we’re forfeiting!” he shouted.  
Obeying the command, Eevee effortlessly creates a barrier around her body, and the sludge bombs deflect off the shield. She doesn’t, however, do as her trainer commanded, and stands her ground, not moving from the spot.  
"EVE! GET OUT OF THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Michael screamed, looking nervously at the judge, who was paying him no mind.  
Shutting her eyes tightly, Eve shook her head. “EEVEE!” she shouted, opening her eyes back up quickly. Enveloped in a dazzling white light, she began the process of evolving.  
Dropping his jaw, Michael watched as his precious Eve began growing taller, and expanding into the normal size she was meant to be. Pink fur began covering the top of heat, and tan ribbons expanded from her neck, with tips of pink and blue tinted at the end of them. Her ears grew taller, and a bright shade of pink, with another ribbon and strands expanding from her left ear.  
As the light finally dissolved, Eve turned back around, facing her trainer. “Sylveon!” she cried out, smiling brightly. Dashing effortlessly towards Michael, a trail of light was escaping behind her feet.  
Quick attack!?  
Doing a back-flip, she landed spectacularly on her feet, breathing normally.  
Michael smiled. “Eve? Is this… Is this what you wanted to talk about? Can you…? Fight now?!’ he stuttered, surprised at the vitality her transformation had done.  
"Sylveon!" she replied, nodding affirmatively.  
Ray clapped his hands, smiling brightly. “That’s really cool! I’ve never fought a fairy type before! But, uh, is the happy sappy time over? Can we battle again?” he asked politely, Roserade having been waiting patiently for the battle to resume.  
Eve nodded, and Michael grinned. “Alright then Eve, let’s do it!” he shouted, pointing towards roserade. “Use quick attack!”  
Running quickly, Eve weaved in and out in a straight line, coming incredibly close to Roserade.  
"Rosie, let’s use grass knot!" Ray said, snapping his fingers.  
Vines grew out of the stadium floor, tripping Slyveon to the ground, smacking her clear on the head as she fell at the fast speed.  
"Eve, get up!" Michael shouted immediately, noting her tears from the pain.  
With Roserade in close proximity, Ray adjusted his glasses with a cocky smile. “Fairy types are weak against man-made types, right? So let’s use sludge bomb again!” he commanded, pointing at Eve.  
With her flower cannons close to Eve’s face, Roserade fired her sludge bomb, striking Sylveon and hurdling her backwards into a wall on the opposite side of the arena. An area of dust surrounded Sylveon’s whereabouts, obscuring her from view.  
There was no motion in the dust, but Michael knew she was fine. He could feel her heart raging at being hit.  
A confident grin covered Michael’s face, remembering his earlier battle from Hayley and her attacks. “EVE, USE MOONBLAST!” he screamed.  
Out of the dust came a shining beam of silvery light, striking Roserade and flinging her backwards across the battlefield, coming to a stop just before hitting the wall.  
Ray was taken aback, and smiled quietly to himself. “That’s a tough poke’, most opponents don’t survive a blast from Rosie.” he said impressively. Turning back to Roserade, he gave her a thumbs up. “Use Solar Beam and wrap this up!” Ray commanded.  
Light began pouring into Roserade’s arms, charging up momentarily for her attack.   
"Use protect!" Michael shouted, just in time as the solar beam launched across the arena.  
The dust from the earlier attack dissipated, and a barrier-covered Sylveon was stopping solar beam from going any further. However, as the protect lowered, it was clear that Eve was exhausted, panting woozily. Roserade, on the other hand, was still standing strong and healthy.  
Michael sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  
She’s too under-leveled Even with the experience share we have, Eve can’t be stronger than level forty or so. His Roserade looks incredibly powerful, and has a type advantage. We can’t win, but she put up one hell of a fight.  
Ray folded his arms together with a serious expression. “Want to continue, or… Have me finish it up?” he replied knowingly.  
Shaking his head, Michael moved toward the center of the field, motioning to the judge. “I forfeit the match, I’m worried about Eve here, she’s got medical issues!” he said plainly, ending the battle. Picking Eve up from the ground, he cradled her. “You feeling okay?” he asked.  
Disappointed, Eve hid her face into Michael’s shirt. “Sylv…” she muttered quietly. Her voice was weak, and tired.  
Carrying her off the arena floor listening as a round of bright applause towards Ray, Michael couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t you even fucking cop’ a sad attitude like that, princess. Seeing you out there battling, and having fun? That’s a better prize than ANY trophy or stupid egg.” he said, petting her head gently.  
-  
Several hours after the match was over, Michael was sitting anxiously in the Pokemon Center with Gavin. The two hadn’t stayed for the after-party, instead talking about the surprise evolution.  
"-so you’re saving Eve didn’t mention it to you? At all?!" Gavin exclaimed, brushing his Fennekin’s fur as she slept in his lap.  
Michael snorted. “Oh, please. This is EVE we’re talking about, she does WHATEVER the fuck she wants, WHENEVER she wants. I think she wanted to talk to me about it before the match, and when we first started the tournament, but I guess she decided to show me in person instead.” he said sarcastically.  
Laughing, Gavin nodded immediately. “True, very true.” he replied.  
"Michael?" Nurse Joy announced from the front desk, wheeling out Eve on a cart. She was sitting upright, and looked healthy.  
Standing, up he dashed over to her quickly. “Eve! You okay?” Michael asked, hugging her tightly.  
Joy smiled. “I did a thorough checkup like you requested, and compared it to her prior medical records. She’s only about five pounds underweight now, and is on par with other pokemon of her species. Her lung development is still stunted, but much stronger than they were before. Sylveon should be able to battle, as long as you take appropriate breaks in-between each bout, and keep an emergency inhaler on hand.” she explained, patting her on the head. “And with that, I leave her in your care! Best of luck in your journeys ahead, Mr. Jones.” Joy said, walking back off towards the front desk area.  
Picking Sylveon up, Michael carried her over to Gavin, and the three of them had an excitable, new reunion.  
-  
The next day, Michael and Gavin were packed up and ready to move on to their next gym challenge in Laverre City. Though they were having a tad bit of difficulty in leaving.  
Eve was trying desperately to climb into Michael’s hood, but was nearly twice the size and was clearly not going to fit.  
"EVE, YOU ARE TOO FUCKING BIG! Let’s WALK now that you can, got it!?" Michael yelled, clearly irritated with a forty pound pokemon climbing on his back.  
Wrapping her feelers around Michael’s neck, she tried once more to fling herself into it, to little success, instead only succeeding in choking her trainer.  
Giggling on the outskirts, Ray Narvaez exited from the Pokemon Center, carrying a small egg container in his hands. “Now THAT is adorable.” he said, walking up to the two.  
Fennekin growled on Gavin’s shoulder, bearing her teeth at the man. Gavin wasn’t much better, pouting and turning away from Ray. “If it’s not “Mr-lets-stick-a-two-ton-pokemon-on-poor-little-fen”! What brings you here?” he said in an irritation on par with Michael.  
Ray chuckled to himself. “Sorry about that, really. I picked Snorlax first figuring you’d pick something that could hold its own, so it was REALLY your fault, you know.” he said politely, moving towards Michael. “I wanted to give you this. Honestly, I’m not good with baby or weak pokemon, but you seem to know your way around dealing with tiny pokemon that need love and care.” he explained, handing the Tournament Egg over to Michael. “That, and I feel bad for kicking the ass of your Sylveon, when it was clearly under-leveled and had no business being in a match. But hey, pokemon are unpredictable, aren’t they?” he said with a wink, jogging off before Michael could stop him.  
Looking down in his arms, he now had a bright brown egg now in his possession.  
Eve wrapped her ribbons around Michael’s arms, tugging him towards the road. “Sylv!” she cried, clearly eager to get back on the road.  
"Alright, alright, we’ll go!" Michael said, walking hand-in-hand with Sylveon, Gavin following quickly behind continuing to complain about Ray and his assholery behavior.


	7. June 10, 2010

Obtaining the remaining four badges for the Kalos league had been no easy task. Each gym leader proved more difficult than the last. Michael overpowered the fairy-type gym leader Valerie with a Steelix he had obtained through a trade, and Gavin utilized the fighting type moves his Kangaskhan knew. Returning to Lumiose City after a long power outage, Michael defeated the electric type leader Clemont with his newly hatched Cubone he’d “won” from the Coumarine Tournament, while Gavin’s Helioptile ran circles with his type immunity to paralysis. Michael had a great difficulty defeating Olympia’s psychic type gym, but finally overcame her once he borrowed his brother’s long since evolved Mightyena. Utilizing a newly acquired Spritzee, Gavin defeated her through the spamming of Shadow Balls. Finally, Wulfric’s ice-type gym chose to be a powerful opponent, despite Rex’s type advantage, and Gavin’s use of a Sawk he’d obtained through the Global Trading System upon arrival.

Needless to say, the boys had been busy, and were enjoying a much deserved break outside Lumiose City, where the Kalos League Tournament would begin. Sipping sodas while Fen and Eve fought over a poke’doll, the two were surprisingly serious for once.

“I’m just saying… After doing this for a year, I’m thinking that battling is not really for me. I mean, I know I’m good at it, but I REALLY enjoy just taking care of pokemon and getting them back to health. Like Kangaskhan that I raised and healed from that poacher trap? I feel like that’s more rewarding than winning some big trophy and being the strongest.” Gavin said, leaning back on the bench and crossing his legs.

Michael slurped his soda, nodding in agreement. “I can see that. You might make a good breeder, maybe a pokemon doctor. Like that Sprtizee’s broken wing you fixed up, and now you’ve got one hell of a fighter on your team.” he said, smiling.

Slouching down, Gavin chuckled as Eve flopped Fen across her body, taking the poke’doll victoriously from Fen’s jaw. “I think I’d like that, really. Maybe after the Kalos league I’ll retire from battling and be your official pokemon breeder and therapist, Mr. Champion-To-Be!” he said brightly, smiling with his white teeth.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “Gotta win the Kalos League first, then gotta knock out four of the strongest trainers before I even THINK of challenging the champion. Besides, I’m a fucking newbie trainer. There’s no way I could beat the champion this early in my journey.” Michael said politely.

“You’ve got that right buddy-boy. Especially when you waste valuable time shooting the breeze, when you COULD be training!” a woman’s voice said from behind them.

Turning around, Gavin and Michael were standing in front of a woman with bright red hair. She had a bright orange outfit, with a formal air about it. On her shoulder was a tiny blue penguin, a Piplup, Michael thought, if his pokemon knowledge was as accurate as he believed.

“Oh, and I suppose there’s the fact that  **I,** Lindsay Tuggey,am going to be the next Kalos Champion. I have no intention of letting that sleazebag Narvaez keep Diantha’s title.” she said, jumping on the top of the bench and sitting between them.

Turning to face the woman, Michael couldn’t help but notice her gorgeous blue eyes.

“WHAT? NARVAEZ? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON’T MEAN RAY NARVAEZ!” Gavin shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining their bench a ton of attention from the passersby.

Lindsay nodded. “Yep. Ray Narvaez from Kanto. He came running in sometime last year, won the Kalos League by a landslide, beat the snot out of the Elite Four, and defeated Diantha’s Gardevoire with some oversized Snorlax. Asshole.” she muttered venomously, petting her equally angry Piplup.

“Sounds like you’ve got an ax to grind.” Michael mentioned quietly, as Gavin and Fen threw a tantrum to the side, burning down a small bush and breaking a lamp post.

She sighed. “Diantha was like my fucking hero, and one of the greatest actresses of our time. I loved her movies, and loved her as a pokemon trainer. So for some NOBODY to come in and dethrone her? There is no way in hell that I’m going to sit by and do NOTHING.” Lindsay replied venomously.

While Gavin began getting chased by a swarm of angry Beedrill he’d awoken from said burning bush, Michael casually picked Eve up and began petting her. “I hear ya. So you from around here or something?” he asked curiously.

Lindsay shook her head. “Actually, I’m a coordinator from Sinnoh. I was in the middle of my Johto Cup journey when Diantha was beaten last year, so I cut my trip short and made my way here to compete in the Kalos league. Even if I don’t win, the battling experience and new pokemon I’ve acquired was well worth the side trip.” she said, turning down to face Eve. “Speaking of which, who is this adorable cutie? It looks like an Eevee!” Lindsay asked in a far brighter tone than she’d previously displayed for Michael.

Collapsing in front of Michael and Lindsay with new found stings and a collapsed Fennekin, Gavin groaned loudly. Unmoved by his friend’s plight, Michael used him as a footstool. “This is Eve, my Sylveon. It’s an evolution of Eevee that happens here in Kalos. She’s a fairy-type pokemon.” he explained, handing her over to Lindsay.

“Aww! She’s adorable! Can we trade? Eve would make a GREAT contest pokemon, she’s so cute and fluffy!” Lindsay exclaimed, pulling out several poke’balls from her belt. “I’ve got a Glameow, a Persian, a Purrloin, a Exploud, and a Delibird!” she said, holding them in Michael’s face.

He shook his head without a second thought. “Absolutely not. Eve is my partner, and I would trade her for ANYTHING. Well, unless you had Latios or a Latias.” Michael replied jokingly.

Slapping him in the face with her ribbon, Eve strutted back to the ground, where she returned to devouring the poke’doll.

After seeing her disappointed face, Michael extended his hand. “It’s Michael, by the way. Michael Jones, from the US. The kid on the ground is my best friend Gavin, Gavin Free. We’re both from New York, though Gavin was originally born here in Kalos.” he said, introducing her to each other.

Hopping up from the bench, Lindsay shook his hand. “Well, it’s been great to meet you Michael! I’ve actually really got to jet off so I can go practice my battling for the league. Care to join me?” she asked politely.

Standing up, Michael released her grip and nodded. “Sure, I’m always up for a good battle. Shall we?” he said, motioning for her to walk first, back to the outskirts of town where many practice fields laid.

-

Evening was starting to break on the practices fields outside Lumiose City. Having been battling partners for the better part of a week, Michael and Lindsay were finishing up the last night’s practice they could, just before the League Tournament started the next morning.

“B-Man, use bonemarang!” Michael shouted, pointing towards Lindsay’s side of the grassy field.

Lindsay, without batting an eye, laughed. “Oh come on, you gotta stop going all aggressive all the time! Wigglytuff, use protect, and then follow up with sing!” she commanded.

Michael’s Cubone threw his club across the battlefield, moving swiftly through the air. Wigglytuff produced a powerful barrier around herself, which bounced Cubone’s club off it. Quickly, Wigglytuff lowered the shield, and began signing, producing a lot of rainbow-colored notes from her mouth and flying towards Michael’s side of the field.

“Pfft, please, I’m better than that! B-Man, use dig to dodge it!” Michael said excitedly, smiling cockily.

Cubone retrieved its club, and quickly burrowed under the ground, dodging the notes, and avoiding the sleep status that would come.

Lindsay groaned, rolling her eyes. “Gotta think one move ahead of me Michael, or you’ll get your ass kicked! Wigglytuff, use toxic in the hole!” she ordered, pointing towards where Cubone had made his hole.

Hacking up a bile of purple venom, Wigglytuff threw it down the hole.

“SHIT.” Michael managed to say, panicking momentarily. Hearing Cubone cry out, Michael snapped back into action. “Cubone, don’t give up! Dig up and use bonemerang!” he shouted.

Rising up directly underneath Wigglytuff, Cubone bashed her into the sky, and reared its arm backwards to throw.

“Use sing!” Lindsay shouted hastily.

Just as Wigglytuff opened its mouth, Cubone threw its bone directly at her, slamming directly into her forehead, stopping her song before it could fire off.

Cubone landed gracefully towards Michael’s side of the field, while Wigglytuff fell into the ground, creating a small crater. As the dust settled, it was clear she had been knocked out.

Gavin, who had been officiating from the sidelines raised up his makeshift flag. “Wigglytuff is unable to continue, and I declare Michael and B-Man the winner!” he said jovially, Eve hopping up and down excitedly.

“Great job out there, return Wigglytuff!” Lindsay said kindly, recalling her pokemon to its ball.

Nodding, Michael smiled as well. “Return B-Man, great hustle out there!” he exclaimed proudly.

The two moved towards the center of the field and shook hands. “Great battle out there. I think you were actually ahead of me tonight for once!” Lindsay said cockily, winking at Michael.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, it was weird getting used to your damn fancy moves. You don’t battle like most trainers.” Michael commented, signaling for the three of them to begin walking back to the pokemon center.

Catching up to both of them, holding Eve in his hands, Gavin walked backwards in front of them. “So tomorrow’s the big day, huh? We take on the Kalos league, and find out who the next challenger to the Elite Four is going to be!” he said happily.

Lindsay nodded. “Yep, and I’d say the three of us have a pretty good shot at it. I’ve been watching our competition, and while there are a lot of skilled trainers, I think we’ve got the best grasp on unique battling styles.” she noted, pulling out her pokedex and flipping through its virtual contents.

Taking Eve from Gavin, Michael patted her on the back. “We’ll just have to wait and see, wont we?” he commented, making the final turn towards the pokemon center.

-

Later that evening, Michael was standing outside their hotel balcony, letting the warm summer wind whip through his hair.

“Can’t sleep?” Lindsay said, opening the sliding door from her room to the right of theirs.

Michael nodded. “Yeah, I’m a little bit antsy. My first real league tournament, and I just don’t feel like I’m ready for this. I mean, I’ve come a long way since I first started here with Eve and Rex, but… To actually take on trainers who have been doing this since they were twelve? It’s a little intimidating.” he explained, walking over towards the fence that separated their balconies.

Hopping over hers, Lindsay joins Michael’s side and just chuckles at him. “Experience is one thing, sure. I’ve been traveling for four years, since I was fourteen, so I’ve had my fair share of pokemon trials, and I know a lot about the world of battling. But then, I also know there’s something far more important than experience.” she said, turning to him and smiling.

“What’s that?” Michael asked curiously.

Touching his chest with her hand, Lindsay outlined the left side of his chest. “A good trainer has to have a heart and love for his pokemon, and know them inside and out. I’ve seen veterans who didn’t have that connection with their partners, and watched them get schooled by new trainers through sheer perseverance alone.” she said, moving closer to Michael.

He blushed as her closeness, and could smell the berry scented shampoo she’d used that evening. Michael could feel her breath on his neck, and smell the mint flavor of her toothpaste. Looking into those eyes, his heart skipped a beat. “I, uh…” he murmured nervously.

“And you’ve got a strong heart, Michael Jones. I may have only just met you a week ago, but I see the passion you have for Pokemon, and seeing them grow and become the strong creatures that they want to be. I love that about you.” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and patting him on the shoulder. “But I’m still going to kick your ass tomorrow! Goodnight!” Lindsay said casually, walking past him and hopping back over the railing, and into her room.

Left an embarrassed mess, Michael didn’t notice as Eve wandered out beside him, and groaning loudly.

“Sylv-sylve-Sylveon!” she muttered exasperatedly.

Shaking off his dazed state, he turned down to face her as he caught her words. “Oh what? You think you could do any better? Remember that Flareon YOU tried to ask out? You crashed and burned WAY harder!” he shouted.

As the two bicker and argue as loudly as possible just outside their shared bunk-beds, Gavin instinctively reached for the earplugs in a sleepy state, shoving them into his ears and rolling back over to sleep.      


	8. June 11, 2010

The Kalos league had been a heated competition the likes of which Michael had never faced before.  He, Gavin, and their new friend Lindsay, had all made it through the first round qualifier, and were now pitted in the three vs three match-ups.  Lindsay had barely scraped by, winning after a spectacular whirlpool/blizzard combo from her Piplup.  Gavin had actually won his battle with ease, his Spritzee absolutely dominating a pure dragon-type trainer’s army of goons.

Michael, however, was having a bit of difficulty moving past his second round.  With two Pokémon down on his end, and only one on his opponent, Eve was standing strong against the ever irritating Stunfisk, a brown, flat fish thing that Michael wanted to strangle with his own arms. 

“Eve, use Moonblast!” Michael shouted, pointing to the opposite side of the field.

His opponent, a rather well dressed male waiter with green hair, named Cilan, snapped his fingers.  “Come on Stunfisk; let’s serve him up extra crispy with a thunderbolt!” Cilan called out.

His opponent’s Pokémon shot a blast of electricity towards Eve, who dodged in the nick of time.  Flinging up into the air, she shot off a Moonblast volley, striking Stunfisk directly in the center of its head. 

“STUNFISK, NO!” Cilan shouted, watching in disappointment as the dust settled, and his Pokémon was clearly knocked out. 

The side judge raised his flag.  “Stunfisk is unable to battle, Sylveon is the winner of this match!” he announced.

As Stunfisk’s image dissipated from the scoreboard, it was now down to each trainer’s last Pokemon. 

Laughing confidently, Cilan wagged his finger in front of Michael.  “This isn’t over yet!  You know what they say, the last course is always the best!” he exclaimed, pulling a pokeball from his belt and tossing it into the air.  “Crustle, I need your assistance!” Cilan shouted, just as the ball exploded a beam of light, calling forth a gigantic sand-crab to the battlefield.

“CRUSTLE!” it shouted.

The judge waved his flags.  “Let the finally match of the battle begin!” he shouted, signaling to start.

Moving quicker than Michael, Cilan snapped his fingers.  “Let’s show Mr. Jones a fine three course helping of-”

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, WOULD YOU STOP FOR TEN SECONDS WITH THE GODDAMN FOOD PUNS!  WE GET IT, YOU’RE A WAITER!” Michael shouted angrily, with steam pouring out of his ears.  “EVE, USE HYPER BEAM AND GET THIS FUCKER OUT OF MY SIGHT!” he screamed.

Taken aback, Cilan cowered a moment.  “Such language!  I’m not used to experience a spicy vocabulary as-”

Eve, just as irritated as her trainer at this point, produces a rainbow colored light in front of her face, firing a gigantic and powerful beam towards Crustle, causing a gigantic explosion from where it had stayed.

“Oh no, Crustle!” Cilan shouted.

Once more, as the dust settled, a clearly knocked out Pokémon was seen.

“Crustle is unable to battle, the winner of the match and this battle of the Kalos league is Michael and Eve, from the US!” the judge called out, signaling to Michael’s side of the field.

The screen lit up his and Eve’s face to the world, and the crowd applauded a match well played. 

“WAY TO GO MICHAEL!” Lindsay shouted from the spectator seating, waving happily alongside Gavin.

Michael looked upwards, smiling at her beaming face.  She really was an amazing gal.

______

Sharing lunch just outside the Lumiose City Stadium, Michael and Lindsay were discussing battle strategies, while Gavin was furiously scribbling on a pen and pad, shoving it in Michael’s face and interrupting their googly-eyes.

“I’m JUST saying that by my calculations, there is no bloody way that a Sylveon’s Hyper Beam could OHKO a Crustle, even if that Crustle had the WORST defensive stats and internal values on this planet!  It’s resistant to normal type attacks AND Eve didn’t have a same type attack bonus!” he shouted, pointing to the ridiculous amount of mathematics involved with Pokémon physics.

Shrugging, Michael went back to his soda.  “It’s Pokémon, shit happens.” he replied.

“Sylv!” Eve cried out, nodding proudly as she was eating her own plate of Pokémon food.

Twitching, Gavin threw his paper to the floor, where Fen burnt it into ashes.  “I give up, you’re impossible.  I’m trying to crack the mystery that is the BREAKING of Pokémon laws of physics, and you’re saying SHIT HAPPENS?  This is fucking Thunder Armor bullshit.” he said, flopping onto the ground, where Fen fanned him with her fluffy tail. 

A ding on all three of their Pokémon communications devices caused them to pull them out, looking at them with eager eyes.

“Oooookay, my match is tomorrow night at 8 PM on the water battlefield.  Not sure who my opponent is though.  Misty?  Who’s that?” Gavin asked curiously accessing the league database.

Michael’s phone was slow to load, but a quick gasp beside him caught his attention.  Lindsay held up her phone, showing it to Michael.

_5 PM, Opponent:  Michael Jones_

 

 

The following evening, Michael and Lindsay shook hands before they walked out onto the stadium.

“Good luck, Mikey-boy, may the best trainer win.” Lindsay said, smiling gently.

Michael nodded.  “Yeah, good luck with you too, this should be fun.” he explained.

As he began to walk out into the stadium lights, Lindsay grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving.  “Michael, wait…” she choked out.  As he turned around, her usually confident demeanor was melted.  “Please promise me that, whatever happens out there…  We’ll still be friends, and…  Maybe even…  Journey together?  I know this is sudden, but…  I don’t want a repeat of my Hoenn adventure, and I really…  Like you.” Lindsay admitted. 

Surprised by the admission, Michael stepped closer to her, but was stopped as a loud buzzer rang in their heads.

_Michael Jones and Lindsay Tuggey to the main stadium, please._

Reluctantly, they obeyed, moving silently towards the main arena.

__________________

Two Pokémon down on Michael’s side of the field, to Lindsay’s one down made for a stressful ordeal.  Sweat ran down his face, and he took a deep breath, facing down one of his most powerful opponents of all time.

“JAYCE, USE RAZOR WIND!” Michael shouted in desperation, swinging his arm angrily. 

Michael’s Absol swung up a gust of air, becoming a blade-like razor that swung towards Lindsay’s side of the battlefield.

Standing fearlessly, Lindsay’s Blaziken awaited his instruction.

“Kennie, darling, knock it back with Mega Kick, and follow up with Sky Uppercut!” Lindsay ordered calmly.

Blaziken’s leg let loose a powerful white glow, which struck and destroyed the Razor Wind effortlessly.  Dashing across the battlefield in a blur of speed, Kennie’s razor-like claws glowed and cleaved against the stone, showering the arena with a flowing fountain of sparks that cascaded like a waterfall.  It was a beautiful sight, clearly a technique she utilized in her contests to a great effect.

Though as he was caught up in the beauty of Lindsay’s battling technique, Michael failed to issue a command, and snapped back into reality as Jayce howled upon contact from the sky uppercut, flinging into the air.

“JAYCE!” Michael shouted sadly.

Lindsay pointed into the sky, directly at Absol’s flying body.  “Use blaze kick and finish this up!” she commanded.

Spinning around on one leg, Kennie danced into a bloom of flames, finally shooting up into the sky, leaving behind a stunning trail of embers that fell like starlight.  Flipping upside down Blaziken flung his foot around, kicking Jayce as hard as he could, catapulting him towards the ground, where it threw him into a crater, clearly knocking him out in the most painful way possible..

Speechless, and stunned, Michael watched as his name quickly blurred out, and Lindsay’s face took over the “Win” screen alongside her Blaziken and Piplup.

Lindsay smiled at her victory, and began moving towards him with her hand extended.  “Good game Michael, I just had a better type matchup this time, you did great given the-” she started, silencing herself as Michael picked up Jayce from the ground, running off to the opposite side of the arena, not saying a word to her.

________

Several hours after his loss and a trip to the Pokémon Center, Michael was walking sadly on the outside parks of Lumiose City, alongside an equally saddened Eve.

“Sylv…” Eve pouted, lowering her ribbons to the ground.

Sighing, Michael nodded.  “I know, it sucks, fucking sucks.  I hate losing, and I hate it when it’s my goddamn fault.” he muttered to himself, making a stop at a glittering fountain in the middle of the park. 

Sylveon hopped on the marble outline of the fountain, where Michael sat right next to her.  She wrapped her ribbons around his hand, holding it gently.  “Sylv…  Sylve-Sylv.” Eve muttered supportively.  

Michael shook his head.  “No, it was MY fault.  I was so fucking distracted after Rex and Char got beat, that I let Jayce get messed up.  Then I got all screwed up watching Lindsay battle with Kennie, that I didn’t even NOTICE when she knocked Jayce out.  It’s MY fault Eve, don’t even try to convince me otherwise.” he replied sadly. 

“Daww…  Is little Mikey-wikey all saddy-waddy?” Ray called out, walking just a few steps behind Michael.  Sitting on his shoulder was a tiny Chespin, eating a gigantic berry and chewing obnoxiously.

Rolling his eyes, Michael turned away from him, just as Sylveon began growling in his direction.  “Well, if it isn’t the reigning Kalos league champion.  Come to gloat at the loser?” he replied snidely.

Ray smiled.  “Nah just came to offer some friendly advice.  Don’t let one loss fuck you up like this.  Do you know how many times I had to lose before I became even remotely good as this thing we call Pokémon training?  Seven years of hard work, dedication and tears.” he asked, petting his Chapin’s head gently.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh.  “Oh, you think I’m just a sore loser?  Fuck that shit, man.  Truth is?  I don’t really give a damn if I win or lose.  I mean, don’t get me wrong, I want to WIN, which is why I was in such a prissy mood right now, because winning means cash and prizes and fabulous fame, but it’s not my main motive.” he explained.

Ray tilted his head curiously.  “Oh?” he asked.

Petting Eve on the head, Michael’s neck is nuzzled by his partner, who wrapped her ribbons once more around his neck, as if in a gentle hug.  “I just want to keep traveling, and living life the way I want to out here in the Pokémon nations.  To go on a journey with my partner, Eve, my best friend Gavin, and explore this crazy world and discover everything amazing about it.  Its fun, exciting, and a dream come true compared to where I grew up.  So naturally, if I want to be able to fund that, I have to win battles and place high in tournaments, or I’ll be broke in no time.  If I want to be together forever with Eve, my friends, and keep experiencing the most exciting moments of my life?  Well…  I have to take losses hard sometimes.  Especially when it’s my damn fault” he explained, letting Eve sneak her way into his hood, where her oversized body began tearing at the fabric.

With a smile, Ray grinned knowingly.  “Oh, my bad then.  In that case, I know what you mean, man, I know what you mean.  I mean, Kanto had awesome Pokémon resources, and I wasn’t like in trouble of not being able to travel, but…  I get it.  Money’s always a worry.  Always.” he replied in his all too casual tone, walking away from Michael.  “By the way, I’m putting you and your friends on the guest list for the Elite Four Castle.  You’re kind of interesting, and I like the way you battle and think.  Come by and visit sometime, we’ve got AWESOME wild Pokémon nearby, and always have something exciting going on!  Hell, maybe I could even get Miss Hot Pants Malva to spar with you, which would make for some great practice!” he yelled, waving back.

“I’ll take you up on that!  You better have lunch too, ya asshole!” Michael shouted angrily, but with a goofy grin on his face.  Not very long after, however, Ray was out of sight, and night was falling overhead while he watched the water splash in the plaza fountain.

“Michael!” Lindsay shouted from the stadium region, waving as she was running towards him.  Not far behind was Gavin, holding Fen in his arms and Spritzee flying close behind.

He smiled as they joined him by the fountain, and gave them both a thumb up.  “Hey guys, I’m fine, I just needed to come and vent some.” Michael said hastily, in hopes of not irritating them.

Gavin rolled his eyes.  “Told you, Lindsay, it’s this thing he does.  Like the time he lost to Olympia before he had the sense to get more than one dark type, so he took Jayce out to “vent”, which caused a mountainside to be completely carved out in an hour!” he shouted out jokingly.

Slugging Gavin, Michael turned back to Lindsay.  “Sorry I was a bad sport, I’m kind of an asshole if you didn’t already get that.  Good game, the better trainer won.” he said, extending his hand out for a friendly shake.

With a shocked blink and several seconds of a puzzled pause staring at his gentle face, Lindsay eventually grabbed his hand and nearly broke it in half from the force of her grip.  “You’re damn right she did!  What were you THINKING?!  I practiced against Jayce for a full WEEK, you should have used someone I wasn’t familiar with!” she said sarcastically, as Gavin laughed in the background watching Michael try to free himself from Lindsay’s grasp.

________________________

The remainder of the Kalos league had been as equally disappointing for Gavin and Lindsay as it had been for Michael.  After facing off against a red headed tomboy swimmer with one hell of a powerful Starmie, Gavin fell in the same round as Michael.  Lindsay, on the other hand, made it all the way into the semifinals, where she lost against some black haired asshole with a Darkrai and Latios. 

Though despite their losses, and the chance at facing the champion shot to hell, the three friends were surprisingly happy as they exited the Lumiose City Hotel, all of them beaming from ear to ear.

“You sure about this Gavin?  I’d hate to keep you from traveling elsewhere, especially since you’ve been in Kalos before!” Michael asked politely.  In a newly purchased (and much larger) backpack, Eve was sleeping against Michael’s back, snoring quietly from the previous day’s exhausting battle against Ray.

Gavin shrugged.  “Bah, what do I care if we stay in Kalos for a few more months to look for Lindsay some Pokémon?!  I’d rather be here with you and Lindsay, than in Kanto by myself.  We’ll get there soon enough.” he said, Fen nodding in an eager reply, winking slyly to Lindsay’s Piplup. 

Apologetically, Lindsay clapped her hands together.  “I’m so sorry!  I just didn’t get to explore anywhere past Anistar City, and I’m just dying to catch a Ditto!  Do you have any idea how CREATIVE you can be in contests with a Ditto?!” she explained passionately, as a fire began spewing in her eyes.

Walking down the length of the route that would lead them north of Lumiose City, and towards their next destination, a duo of oddly dressed men stopped them in their tracks, handing them a pamphlet. 

“Sorry to bother you, but have you seen this man?” the shorter of the two asked.  He had dark blond hair, and was in a bright red Pokémon ranger uniform, complete with beret. 

Taking the pamphlet, Michael’s jaw dropped.  It was a wanted poster, with the spitting image of Geoff Ramsey.  “Holy shit, Gav, is this Geoff?” he asked, tilting the poster in his friend’s direction.

Gavin took it, nodding.  “Yeah!  Holy shit, what did he do?!” he asked incredulously.

The taller Pokémon Ranger, a thin man with dark brown hair and a set of thin framed glasses, turned to his partner, and quickly looked back at Gavin and Michael.  “You know this man?  PLEASE tell me you know where he’s at!” he exclaimed desperately.

Shaking their heads, they both shrug.  “Sorry man, we knew him before he went on his Pokémon journey, but haven’t seen him in years.  What did he do?” Michael asked.

Sighing, the ranger hung his head low.  “Geoffrey Ramsey is wanted for Pokémon poaching in a restricted zone.  Furthermore, we suspect he’s involved with the criminal organization known as Team Rocket.  I’m sorry, but that’s all I can say at this time.  Come on Kerry, we need to keep searching.” he said, walking off without another comment, rather annoyed with them. 

“Miles!  WAIT UP!” Kerry shouted, jogging behind him, still carrying a plethora of flyers.

Puzzled beyond belief, Michael finally shrugged, pointing to the city exit.  “Oh well, not our problem!  Let’s go guys!  Last one to the Pokémon route is a rotten Togepi!” he joked, running off and leaving his friends in the dust.

“WAIT UP YOU ASSHOLE, YOU HAD A HEAD START!” Lindsay screamed, dashing off just behind him.

Sighing, Gavin looked down at Fen with a bright grin.

“Fen!  Fen-fen-fennekin!” she shouted, with a smug look on her face.

Nodding in agreement, Gavin chuckled as he slowly walked towards Michael and Lindsay’s general direction.  “Totally.  I give them a week before they snog, tops.”

-To Be Continued-


End file.
